Miniaturization of microelectronic circuits continues to be a focal point of today's semiconductor processing technologies. Microelectronic circuits, such as semiconductor dies and semiconductor chips, have been reduced both in area and thickness to conserve space occupied on a circuit board or substrate carrying structures. As semiconductor circuits are reduced in size, packaging constraints may limit the ultimate footprint of the packaged device. What is desirable are packaging solutions that continue to evolve to support the advances made in the processing sciences.